Kim Newley (New Tricks)
Kim Newley (Gwyneth Strong) is the main villainess from "God's Waiting Room," episode 4.02 of New Tricks ''(airdate 16 April 2007). She is a sales rep at Dantox, a pharmaceutical company, as well as the wife of Daniel Newley, whose mother, Maggie, died while in a nursing home. Maggie's passing occurred a year prior to the events, which saw DSI Sandra Pullman checking her mother, Grace, into a home after a fall. It was at that point that Sandra learned that the same home was where Maggie died, with Leonard Casey (Maggie's fiancee) stating that Maggie was murdered. UCOS' investigation had Gerry Standing instill Jack Halford as a tenant (with Jack posing as Gerry's father), and after it was revealed that an overdose of Tramadol killed Maggie, nurse Fiona Fielding was suspected. Pru Sanders was suspected and taken into custody when Maggie's ring was found in her room, as well as Pru carrying a torch for Leonard. However, while Pru was taken in, Sandra noticed a form that revealed that Dantox manufactured Tramadol, and that led to the truth: Kim killed her own mother-in-law. Kim mentioned in the episode that she was struggling trying to move her and Daniel's children to a better school, due to the money going to Maggie being put in the home, as well as her upcoming wedding potentially costing more money. Due to the financial struggles and her anger at Daniel for (in her mind) putting his mother over his wife and children, Kim turned heel by killing Maggie, doing so by tampering with her medication. Maggie required only 50 mg of Tramadol, but during one of Kim's visits, the villainess replaced her mother-in-law's dosage with a more powerful version: 150 mg. Maggie took the powerful doses four times a day, and it ended up killing her. Despite the success in her murderous goal, Kim still struggled financially due to Daniel taking months off work, mainly to look into his mother's case. Sandra and Gerry went to the couple with the news of Pru's arrest, but it was afterwards that they revealed Kim as Maggie's killer, with the villainess attempting to deny everything. Gerry revealed Dantox's ties to Tramadol, and Sandra stated that Kim would delight in Daniel going back to work and bringing in more money as long as her evil deeds were covered up. At that moment, the evil Kim confessed to killing Maggie, stating that she was a burden to the family financially, while accusing Daniel of not caring about her and their children. In addition, Kim callously stated that Maggie died without pain and claimed to have loved her, but stated that she loved her kids more, after which Kim was arrested for Maggie's murder. Quotes * "She was killing us. Couldn't you see that? She'd had her life. ''We're your family now. Why couldn't we come first, just once? (Daniel: "She was my mother.") Our kids are in a sink school where there are knife fights in the playground, and I can't give them a better future because Grandma needs somewhere to live?! She could have come here, lived with us. Oh no, she wanted to stay in that home with her precious Leonard. And by the way, could we fork out for a top-of-the-range wedding, too?!" (Kim Newley voicing her bitterness towards Maggie and her delusional belief that Daniel ignored her and their children) * "She died without pain. I made sure of that. She was happy and at peace and thinking everyone loved her. Which I did, Daniel. I did. I just love my children more." (Kim's callous defense regarding killing Maggie) Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Mother Category:Murder: Chemicals Category:Murderer Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested